


Putting The Best Shield in the Vault

by Kou (Rietto)



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen, Spoiler to ch100++
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4046311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rietto/pseuds/Kou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first generation knew about Zeno's power.<br/>The knowledge changed things and may have set things in motion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Phantom Pain

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Poner al mejor escudo en la caja fuerte](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4088659) by [narutinachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutinachan/pseuds/narutinachan)



“Ou… ryuu…?”

Abi asked dazedly as he tried to sit up. Even so, it’s apparent that he was still paralyzed, and so Zeno tried to help him.

“Yeah. I’m here. Do you remember what happened, Seiryuu?”

He frowned for a moment or two before heaving a sigh and nodded. 

“… how’s everyone else?”

“Still fighting, I think.”

“I see.”

He was still numb, but his fingers moved when he tried too. Abi predicted it’d another hour until he regained perfect control of his body though. At that point, the fight might be over already. Abi sighed again.

Shuten would definitely tease the hell out of him later, and Guen would probably say something like ‘hey, don’t say stuffs like that about our little bro, it can’t be helped that he’s weaker than us’ which would totally be not helping.

At least he’s not Zeno though, whom Hiryuu wouldn’t even let to join in the fight. At least he’s not told to stay behind.

He sighed again before turning to Zeno, who was probably getting water or stuffs for him. Whenever he passed out in battlefield, Zeno would take him to the camp set for medical purposes and personally treat him. Abi usually wasn’t wounded after all, only non-functional in battle. The medics had to prioritize on other soldiers who were bleeding to death.

If he wasn’t already paralyzed, he would have from the sight of the yellow dragon warrior.

“… what happened to you?”

He asked, and his voice came off in higher pitch than usual due to shock. Zeno was covered in blood, which wasn’t unusual since Guen and Shuten were barbaric fighter who caused blood to spurt out of enemy’s bodies in regular basis, but his clothes was torn and it was unusual.

From his shoulder to his chest… 

The edges of the torn was red from blood too. It’s obviously not a case of him falling down and got his clothes ripped accidentally. No… it’s obvious, someone slashed him, and…

From the wound, blood seeped out to the cloth…

But it’s impossible, a part of Abi said, because what’s visible was only dirtied skin. No slash wound in sight, even to his enhanced vision.

“I’m fine.”

Zeno said with his usual smile, but for some reason, it didn’t reach his brown eyes. Abi didn’t know if it’s only something he could see though, but he’s pretty sure Zeno’s trembling too.

He’s a kid. He didn’t like blood. Abi knew. But he’d never tremble like this. It’s worse than the first time he’s brought to battle. He narrowed his eyes then, because hell if he’s not going to get to the bottom of it.

“Ouryuu, don’t you dare lie to me. What happened? Tell me before I tell King Hiryuu and there’s no way you’re getting near battlefield ever again.”

That seemed to have caused a reaction. Zeno’s smile faltered and he stopped on his tracks. He took a deep breath then, and exhaled, and Abi waited as he apparently calmed himself down.

“As expected… nothing can escape Seiryuu,” he said brokenly later, and it took few moment for Abi to realize that he’s  _sobbing_.

Abi gritted his teeth and forced his body to move. But, he only ended up falling to the ground on his elbows, pain radiating from his whole body. Raising his head, he found Zeno already kneeling before him, hands on his shoulders, probably because he panicked his care had gotten hurt.

“Se-sei-”

“Tell. Me. You. Idiot.”

He said through gritted teeth as he cursed his paralyzed body internally. Zeno hesitated, but he told him in the end anyway, probably realizing that there’s no way Abi would let himself be moved if Zeno stayed quiet about it.

It’s started with the phrase ‘it’s nothing,’ and Abi really wished he could punch him at that moment. 

“I just found out about my dragon power, is all.”

Abi narrowed his eyes suspiciously. He remembered what happened in the palace, the time Zeno got his medallion from King Hiryuu. He healed fast. That’s his power. At least, it apparently was.

“… and?”

Zeno laughed, and pointed to his shoulder.

“See? I was slashed earlier. I think it reached my heart too! But it’s healed already now. I can’t even feel the pain anymore.”

“…”

“It’s better than I expected. I wonder, if I tell King Hiryuu, would he let me fight with you guys? He doesn’t want anyone to get hurt, right? If I’m the one who fight, the casualty can be reduced to minimum!” 

“…”

“I  _ **can’t**_ die after all!”

He was laughing, but Abi didn’t need his dragon eyes to see that Zeno wasn’t happy with his new-found discovery. Zeno’s trembling was getting worse, and Abi was sure he was borderline hysterical at that point, with his eyes wide and tears streaming from those brown orbs… 

“Get me back to the cot.”

He only said in response, and Zeno did so, sobbing all the while. Abi pretended he wasn’t bothered by it. He even closed his eyes as he let himself be manhandled, knowing that being seen probably would only push Zeno even further towards the edge of his self-restrain. 

Abi made a mental note. He had got to talk to everyone about this later. As soon as possible. More than strategy meeting discussing ways to stop the war, it’s more important to talk about one dragon who’s almost driven insane by his power, in his opinion.

“Right… I’ll… I’ll get back to-”

“Hold it.”

Zeno was about to stand up and maybe return to battlefield, but hell if Abi’s going to let Zeno go in his condition. Even if he can’t get hurt. No, maybe even because he can’t get hurt.

“Lay down next to me.”

He ordered, and Zeno was probably too out of it to say no, which was good because if he’d refused Abi was planning to use his power on him. Zeno nodded and did as he was told, settling himself on the cot next to Abi’s.

“Consider yourself wounded and sleep,” he said then as he reached to hold Zeno’s hand.

He pretended not to hear him cried harder.

 

 


	2. What Can and Can't be Given

After the fight’s over, and a healer came in and told him that Hiryuu and the rest were already in the central tent discussing stuffs, Abi murmured an acknowledgement and forced himself to move.

It’d felt like forever, but it shouldn’t have.

After all, it was still bright outside, and he still couldn’t move entirely. He probably seemed so pathetic if the healer offered to help him to get there, but hell if he’s going to accept it. 

“I’m fine. Leave me alone.”

He spat at the healer and was about to leave when he reconsidered. He turned at the slightly terrified man and ordered him to not let anyone in. He didn’t care who. He didn’t care if it’s to grab medicine which one idiot decided to only put in that particular tent.  ** _No one_**  get in.

He was certain the healer understood the possibilities of what could happen if he was defied. Abi had good eyes. It’s hard for him to forget faces.

Zeno had stopped crying, and was asleep. Hell if he’s going to let some idiot trigger his anxiety or something by simply existing in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Then he staggered to the tent where the others were, and felt no sense of guilt whatsoever when he found them discussing the possibility of enemy reinforcement arriving before sundown and instead of bowing to his king and asking to join in the discussion he walked to the table and slammed the table.

“King Hiryuu, we need to talk. If I may request a private audience with you and the other dragon warriors immediately?”

Perhaps it’s his glare. Perhaps it made the generals thought that he’d make it private by paralyzing their hearts if Hiryuu was to decline. Or perhaps it’s Guen and Shuten’s concerned and amazed look, like it’s the first time they saw him like that. Hiryuu glanced at the people surrounding the table, who seemed like they were begging to be let go, before nodding and asked them to leave.

If there was questions that were about to come out of Guen and Shuten’s lips, it didn’t come out. 

“… is Zeno alright?”

Hiryuu asked when Abi was trying to get over his rage and put his thoughts into words, and the question made him lose it. 

“You knew?!”

“What? What’s wrong with Ouryuu?”

“What happened?”

Guen and Shuten, bless their poor eyes, didn’t seem to have noticed. Well, granted they’ve spent all day fighting. Mostly focused on their enemies and not Zeno, so it couldn’t be helped. If they had focused on Zeno, it’d be dangerous and Abi himself would probably paralyze them out of anger. When Zeno’s being careless and went to him to help without caring that he’s being followed by a freaking enemy ready to stab him he was annoyed too.

“He’s fine. He’s  _perfectly_ fine. For someone who’s just stabbed and slashed until it reached his heart, he’s excellent.”

Hiryuu’s expression changed and he’s obviously about to run off to see Zeno, but Abi slammed the table again and told him to sit still before turning to Guen and Shuten and yelled at them to sit the freaking still.

“Has he gotten attention? He’s still alive, isn’t he? I can still feel-”

“Are those holes on the side of your heads decoration or something? I said he’s fine,” he snapped at Guen. 

“Uh… you know, not that I’m not glad he’s fine and all, but when your heart’s slashed, you tend to die.”

“I’m not an idiot, of course I know that! You think he doesn’t know that?! Why do you think we’re having this conversation in the first place?!”

“Honestly, Seiryuu, I still don’t understand. Uh, how about you take a seat, drink some tea or something, and then tell us calmly what happened to Ouryuu? Are you even sure of what happened?”

“I told you! He’s slashed! Reached his heart! Yes, that’s what happened, it’s what he told me and his shirt proves it! He’s fine! Thanks to his power!”

He said exasperatedly, but he sat down anyway and accepted tea from Guen, which he drank in one gulp. He sighed as if he’d just drank alcohol, and Abi decided he might need it. Probably would snatch a flask from Shuten’s stash or something later. Zeno might need some too. 

The word ‘his power’ might have helped made Guen and Shuten understand. They looked at each other, exchanging troubled glances, and surely they’re remembered of how troubled they were when they first get their powers.  

“King Hiryuu, what is Ouryuu’s power? What he demonstrated in the palace must be just the tip of the iceberg.”

Abi tried to pry. Maybe he was the one who could understand Zeno the best. At first, he didn’t realize that he could paralyze people too. He’d thought that he only got enhanced vision, like how Guen got extra strength and Shuten became even faster and agile due to his leg.

Maybe Zeno was the same as him. Maybe, like how Abi kind of freaked out when he realized that he could kill with one look, quite literally…

Abi remembered asking questions. Worrying about the limitations and what-nots. Surely, Zeno too was asking questions. Worrying himself with what he probably could do and the repercussion…

~~‘I ** _can’t_** die!’  
~~

And then it hit him.

“King… you…”

He stared in horror at his king, who kept silent. 

“You’ve realized it, haven’t you, Abi?”

He smiled humorlessly and Abi was so horrified he’s lost for words.

Everyone received power, and but they also received setbacks. Shuten found out he couldn’t get outside the country. Abi found out that he could get paralyzed after he used his power. Guen lost the woman he cared about due to his hand.

Hiryuu lost his godly power.

Zeno… Zeno’s setback…

“Ouryuu… can’t die…”

* * *

When the battle came, Abi took up his sword.

It’s been so long since he used it, but if the soldiers thought he’s deadly without it then they’re in for a treat now. And his eyes improved his ability too, at least he liked to believe it had.

Guen and Shuten seemed impressed, if not worried.

Hiryuu was near non-functional at the back.

An enemy came to him, and he stabbed him, right at his heart. The man fell down, dead before he reached the ground. Abi stared down and pulled his sword with a click of his tongue.

_~~‘Meh, there’s a lot I can see in this country. I’ll probably be dead before I can see everything anyway.’  
~~ _

Shuten’s words echoed in his mind, and Abi ran towards a charging soldier and cut off his head.

~~_‘Sucks, you know? But still, I can use this to ensure safety of my home. ‘Sides, it’s not like there’s no other fine women around.’_ ~~

He slashed a soldier and turned around, only to find Guen already taking care of another. Abi bared his fangs at him.

_~~‘I don’t like being weak.’  
~~ _

He’d said when the realization of what his power could do to him was newly realized, and everyone asked him to use it more.

_~~‘I don’t want you killing, Abi.’  
~~ _

Guen and Shuten were the most vocal about showing off the power obtained from Gods, but Hiryuu was the one who could give him reasonable answer, he thought. There had to be someone who kept the deathtoll to minimum, he figured, because information was necessary and all, and where else would they get it from if not from the war prisoners?

~~_‘… fine. But if I’m paralyzed-’  
_ ~~

~~_‘Don’t worry! Zeno will always come running and get you to safety!’_ ~~

Zeno had said with a bright smile. 

Abi cursed himself and continued fighting.

 

 


	3. Reason to Set a Limit

Guen had known that Abi was a strong swordsman, but he didn’t know he was that good. When he bared his fangs at him, snarling, Guen realized though.

Abi was possessed.

Not in literal meaning, but something was definitely bothering him, pushing his consciousness to the back of his mind, and making him function merely on his usually repressed instinct to kill. Guen felt chill, but he just grinned as he saw him went ahead to slash another enemy soldier.

Once, he’d heard that Abi was only stronger than Zeno, who obviously couldn’t fight. Him being shorter than Guen and Shuten and admittedly having more delicate looking figure, and him having to use his power which made him paralyzed and vulnerable in battle most of the time didn’t help either.

But… once everyone saw this side of him, Guen had no doubt that their impression would change.

That’s good, he supposed.

Hiryuu was one thing, and he was sure Shuten would be enough to protect him, but he didn’t think he could protect Abi too. The reinforcement was more than what he’s expecting after all, and he’s pretty occupied at the moment. 

He didn’t think Abi would appreciate being protected either, if his snarl when Guen killed the enemy he’s about to slash was any indication. Rather, at that moment, he didn’t think Abi would appreciate having someone near him in general.

He seemed like he wanted to slash him too.

As he drove his dragon hand to another foolish soldier, Guen wondered.

Zeno… huh? Well, the two shared tight bond which was probably tighter than him with Shuten, who’ve been fighting by his side for a long time. After all, even though Zeno couldn’t fight, he’s the one who from the start volunteered to take Abi to safety.

Even though Zeno didn’t like blood.

Even when Zeno had to run pass raining arrows and raging berserkers…

Even though Abi didn’t always like it, and he ended up getting chewed out by him and Hiryuu.

Always with a smile and laughter… always promising he’d be more careful and never promising he’d stop doing that…

Guen wondered though. What’s the problem of Zeno realizing that his regenerative power was better than expected? Wasn’t it good that the chance of him dying in battle had been reduced to practically zero?

~~_‘Ouryuu… can’t die…’  
_ ~~

Well, that’s fine and dandy, don’t you think?

As he thought that, a flash of yellow passed by him.

Wha-

He pulled a man off his horse as he turned and indeed, it was Zeno, running towards Abi. 

“Seiryuu!”

He screamed out while stealthily avoiding the soldiers, and Abi turned to him on instinct. When his dragon eyes found Zeno’s figure though, Guen knew that Abi was less than pleased.

“What the hell are you doing here?!”

“That’s my line! You’re injured!”

“You too!”

“I’ve healed! You know I have!”

When he realized it, Guen had moved to deal with enemies nearer to the bickering duo. Probably because he’s worried. Abi’s movement had, honestly speaking, became more fierce, but even in Guen’s eyes he was missing vital spots more often.

It’s not obvious, but Guen noticed that before Zeno came Abi could kill a soldier in a single movement. Right, right… Zeno’s the fuel of his power at the moment, but he’s also a distraction.

What troublesome pair. He then watched with a wince as he fought as Zeno tried to convince Abi to return to camp, since apparently it’s the first time in a while that Abi passed out in battle, so he didn’t care if he’d regained control of his body, Zeno didn’t want Abi to fight yet.

Abi’s just mad that Zeno’s there, the usual reason.

But…

“Yellow, look-”

Guen didn’t get to finish his warning.

Abi’s eyes widened slightly as someone stabbed Zeno from his back all the way through his chest, and it must have pierced his lung because then he coughed out blood, and rage must have filled Abi’s veins even more because his dance was getting more frantic and the soldiers surrounding them were dead before Guen could get there.

More, tens of soldier enemies, approached them though, and it’s so bad. Guen could hear Shuten and Hiryuu shouting from afar. Shuten would have jumped if only the situation wasn’t that dire, but as he was contemplating of what to do, Abi screamed out in frustration and unleashed his eye power.

Those tens went down in a snap, and although they’ve heard of Abi’s power most probably they didn’t know that it was that powerful. Seeing their comrades falling, and Guen knew Abi didn’t just paralyze them then, most of the soldiers ran away, giving them at least a bit space and opportunity to care to Zeno.

“Get it out… get it out…”

He repeated it over and over, with blood pooling under him. Abi had fallen next to him, had obviously exhausted himself and thus paralyzed. Clearly though, he’s struggling to move. Guen could tell from his eyes.

“I can’t! You’ll bleed out and-”

Guen said as he’s about to grab the two fallen dragon warriors to safety, but Zeno insisted.

“Just do it! I’ll… I’ll be… fine… if you…”

_~~“I told you! He’s slashed! Reached his heart! Yes, that’s what happened, it’s what he told me and his shirt proves it! He’s fine! Thanks to his power!”  
~~ _

Right, in his panic, Guen almost forgot about that. Abi’s fury though was visible through his eyes and reminded him. He nodded resolutely before pulling the sword from Zeno’s body, and watched in amazement as immediately after the wound stitched itself back and leaving no scar at all.

Zeno coughed few times before turning immediately to Abi and like nothing had happened he proceeded to carry Abi back to the camp.

Even though obviously he’d had worse wound than Abi…

_~~“He’s fine. He’s **perfectly**  fine. For someone who’s just stabbed and slashed until it reached his heart, he’s excellent.”  
~~ _

Guen stared down at the pool of blood.

So much blood… normally… someone would have been killed… 

Even if he’d survived… he’d be in terrible condition… 

Guen knew soldiers who’ve suffered lighter wound who couldn’t take it and begged him to be released from duty. Guen knew that he couldn’t judge, people have their own limits, but…

People have limits. In mind and in body. That’s what makes them humans. Even if he prided himself in having higher tolerance than others, he too had limits. 

Sometimes, the mind could handle what the body couldn’t.

Sometimes, even if someone could take it physically, his mind couldn’t. 

But, it had to be balanced, Guen knew. Sometimes he’d let his soldiers go, and sometimes he’d try to convince the people he knew could take more to stay. He’d try to determine it through their state. Their wounds, their mood… usually, they’d be correspondent, but…

_~~“Ouryuu… can’t die…”~~ _

Zeno’s limits…

It took all he had to not throw up right there and then as bile rose to his throat. _ ~~  
~~_

* * *

After he’d returned to camp and finished his duties as a general (also for Abi’s part, since he’s incapacitated at the moment and even though Zeno’s the one who usually did it when Abi’s unavailable, Guen felt wrong to ask him and instead force him to stay in bed and somehow made Shuten did Zeno’s), Guen went to Hiryuu and asked for confirmation.

His sad smile was all the answer he needed. 

“None?”

Hiryuu shook his head sadly.

“That’s… that’d make him stronger than anyone… but…”

Hiryuu’s face though, told him that there’s something else.

Something worse than Zeno being inhuman in such way. Something that-

_~~“Let it be proof that I’m always with you.”  
~~ _

Somehow, what happened that day in the garden came to mind. Zeno said his power was probably to heal fast. He demonstrated it by hurting his hand, which healed immediately.

Hiryuu… said it… then, after holding him like he would to comfort a crying child… even though Zeno seemed pleased with his power…

_~~“Let it be proof that I’m always with you.”  
~~ _

Even though they’d sworn to not leave his side… even though Hiryuu would never ask them to leave… He said it… to Zeno…

Guen found himself unable to breathe as the realization came into his mind and he covered his mouth immediately as bile returned to his throat. Abi’s rage suddenly made sense to him.

_~~“Ouryuu… can’t die…”  
~~ _

“Even if the fight would take days, weeks, years, decades, or even centuries, no matter how long or brutal it’d be… Zeno would be the last one standing. Ouryuu can’t die. That’s the truth, Guen.” 

He breathed out, and Guen couldn’t respond due to shock.

Without a word, he turned and ran away from the camp.

 

 


	4. Solution from the Unknown

Shuten might be dense, but even he could see that his friends (wait, did he thought it right? Companions. Yes, companions is good word) were in terrible mood. 

Which was weird, since they’ve won and apparently their mood only got worse instead of improving.

Hiryuu, no matter how compassionate he was, would never be non-functional in battle if he wasn’t distracted of something.

Abi, no matter how easily pissed off he was, would never took up his sword, unleashed what apparently his monstrous bloodlust, and basically devoured tens of enemy soldiers’ hearts if his mood was only in the ‘bad’ level.

Guen…

Shuten raised an eyebrow as he saw the one he usually left his back to rushed outside Hiryuu’s tent and went to the field where the battle took place. He could feel that Guen was fine before the fight, unlike Abi and Hiryuu. He knew too though, that normal Guen wouldn’t go back to battlefield. 

After battle, normal Guen would visit the injured and cheered them up. He usually had positive aura which rivaled Zeno’s. But, the Guen he saw was obviously shaken.

Shuten made a mental note to get to Guen and find out what’s up after he talk to Abi.

How dare he went to the storage and take his oldest liquor… 

* * *

Abi was looking up to a crescent moon, flasks of Shuten’s liquor by his side. His dragon eyes seemed to be glowing slightly. 

“Bastard, those are mine.”

He said, and Abi turned to him. His face was blank.

“Take those back. I suddenly lost interest on them. I haven’t touched them.”

He said before looking up to the moon again.

Shuten peeked inside the flasks and whiffed it cautiously. It smelled normal. Maybe Abi was telling the truth and hadn’t spiked them or something. Shrugging, he took a sip.

Tasted normal too.

Abi was still looking up to the moon as he handed Shuten the plate of mooncakes as silent offering. Shuten blinked in surprise and frowned suspiciously at Abi.

“Right, so then, mind telling me what’s the fuck is up with you people?”

“… I thought I’ve made myself clear.”

“Yeah. The useless turned out to be not so useless. You’re not happy with it. Apparently no one seemed to be happy about it. What gives?”

Abi stayed silent for a long time.

“He-”

“Setbacks.”

“Ha?”

“In exchange of our powers, we also got some setbacks. You can’t go far from the castle. I became vulnerable in battle after using my eyes. Hakuryuu had trouble controlling his strength. King Hiryuu is basically a weakling now.”

Abi took a deep breath and sighed as he closed his eyes.

“We gained something, and lost something at the same time. Ouryuu is no difference. The difference is, I can’t sympathize with him.”

“… run that by me again, I don’t get it.”

“Same as you, I can’t go far from the castle. Same as me, you’re vulnerable in water, your power rendered useless. Same as Hakuryuu, we have trouble controlling our power. Same as King Hiryuu, we’re no longer what we were.”

Shuten didn’t know where this philosophical shit is coming from, but since it came from Abi, he wasn’t really surprised. He munched on a mooncake to force himself to stay quiet lest his question would annoy the hell out of the Seiryuu (which wouldn’t be hard to do, Abi’s so very easily provoked) and waited for him to continue.

“It’s not all rainbows and butterflies, having these powers. No one seemed to understand that except us fellow dragon warriors. But about Ouryuu, I don’t think I can understand him. And it’s… frustrating.”

“Hold up a sec there.”

Abi turned to him, his head tilted slightly as he questioned him without words.

“Ouryuu is different, you know?”

“No shit.”

Abi scoffed with slight laugh, like he was saying ‘that’s what I’ve been telling you, braindead plebeian’. 

“No, like, he’s rainbows and butterflies. Always act like he’s only seeing those too. Like, he can’t see anything but. He’s different. About his power-”

Shuten noticed the slight change in Abi’s face, how his eyebrows had narrowed slightly as if he was offended.

“… what… are you saying?”

He said through gritted teeth, fangs bared. His dragon eyes glinted in the dark.

“Ouryuu… doesn’t understand us? He doesn’t understand our sacrifices? He’s not having any trouble himself? Is that what you’re saying?”

“Yeah.”

Shuten answered bluntly with a slight nod. He realized himself though, that his grip on his spear had tightened.

But it’s true. Zeno had experience no change at all, and even when they’re travelling to Kai and Abi, Guen, and Shuten had been affected by illness, he’d been the one who cared for them.

He’s not affected.

Had never been affected…

Always smiling. Always always always… to the point of being annoying.

“Rainbows and butterflies… you said? You idiot… blind… braindead… Just because he smiles like an idiot most of the time…”

Abi swayed as he stood up. 

“Your ignorance… your voice… as expected, it’s grating.”

He spat out before walking away.

Shuten stared at his retreating figure before gulping more of his liquor and taking another mooncake.

“What’s his problem?”

* * *

Guen was sitting on a rock, eyes locked on the bodies still on the field.

“What terrible moon-viewing site.”

He commented as he sat next to him before throwing a flask to his general direction. Guen caught it with ease with his dragon claw. Impressively, unlike what had often happen before, the flask didn’t break.

“It is, isn’t it?”

Guen asked back with a slight smile as he gulped the liquor even though he wasn’t looking up to the moon at all.

Shuten felt disgusted. The corpses were starting to smell, and it seriously ruined his appetite. He wondered how Guen could still drink that. Even if it was Shuten’s treasured high quality liquor.

“These people… they’re dead.”

Guen said suddenly long after his flask had been drunk completely.

“… are you drunk?”

It was a valid question, but Guen just laughed.

“Do the number bother you or something?”

“I always count, but… I lost count earlier.”

Shuten had stopped caring. He knew that Abi had too. Probably had never cared, he’s so full of himself after all. Hiryuu had priorities, and Shuten knew that he never mourned the people he deemed deserved to be killed.

Guen and Zeno though, were different.

Zeno was flat out too good for his own good.

Guen knew the necessity of killing, and he never wavered. Even so, Shuten knew that he mourned for everyone that he’d killed. 

That’s why he kept count. 

“You… stopped counting?”

“I didn’t. I was distracted and forgot the number.”

Well that’s weird. Shuten didn’t think there’d be anything shocking enough to make Guen forgot about that. He supposed though, the fact that he did forget was troubling enough. At least to him. 

“The useless, I take it.”

“Hm… not exactly to be honest.”

But he was related to the distraction, huh. Not too surprising. The useless is distracting. If he’s hurt, Hiryuu would cry. But he’s an idiot who couldn’t stand blood and being left alone.

“After this, Ouryuu will probably be more forceful in asking King Hiryuu to be allowed to fight.”

“Aaah, that’s right. His power got realized after all, huh.”

“I think regeneration isn’t everything though, like enhanced sight isn’t everything that Seiryuu had in his arsenal.”

Shuten wondered if he stabbed him, the full extent of Zeno’s power would show itself. Hey, it’s a pretty good deal. He’d get to stab someone, and Zeno would even appreciate it.

“… and it’s scary.”

“Ha?”

Guen barked a hollow laugh before standing up. He raised his now empty flask in mock salute before walking away apparently towards camp.

“Hey, what do you mean by that?!”

* * *

It’s better to just ask the source, Shuten figured.

He asked around then, and found out that Zeno was in Hiryuu’s tent. One said that he heard screamings from it.

Curious, Shuten decided to go there. He could hear Zeno’s voice even before he reached it. When he did though, he stopped himself from intruding them.

He didn’t know why. He just… felt wrong to interrupt them for some reason.

“… I can fight! Please let me fight on the frontline!”

“Zeno, I can’t do that. Not to you.”

“I won’t die! I can heal fast. I think… I think I can even do more than that! If I fight, the casualties-”

“I can’t.”

“But-”

Zeno stopped. He just stood there for a long minute or two, before running outside. He bumped Shuten, but unlike usual, he didn’t stop to apologize with his annoying smile, and instead kept on running away.

Shuten raised an eyebrow, but rather than Zeno, Hiryuu’s stubbornness surprised and confused him.

Hiryuu had priorities.

There’s someone who could minimize the body count, and… he prioritized that person rather than his weakling of armies?

Was he out of his mind?

He entered the tent then, to inquire Hiryuu more about it, but…

Hiryuu… from his eyes tears were flowing.

“Wha… what happened to you?!”

Shuten asked indignantly, but Hiryuu just looked up to him and seemingly oblivious to the fact that he was crying.

“Eh, ah, Shuten. You’re here.”

By the name of the Dragon Gods, he’s getting more out of it and non-functional. Shuten groaned and get Hiryuu’s blanket and ask him to blow his nose on it.

“I’m-”

“Shut up and just do it, you idiot King! You sound weird and I need to talk seriously.”

Hiryuu conceded, and did as he was asked to do.

Shuten made him his brand of concoction then. Tea, made from more leaves than necessary for extra bitterness with a touch of his liquor. Nothing this couldn’t fix. He forced Hiryuu to drink it, and like usual he laughed a little as he praised the weirdly colored and smelly drink before gulping the whole cup in one go.

“Better?”

“Hm… I suppose, my head is lighter now.”

“That’s called being intoxicated.”

Hiryuu laughed again before asking for more.

With a sigh, Shuten poured him more before asking, “what the hell was it about?”

Hiryuu looked up from his cup and his smile turned sadder.

“Zeno asked to join in the frontline.”

“I got that. I’m asking why you refused him.”

“I don’t want him to be hurt.”

“He wouldn’t-”

Shuten stopped. He realized Hiryuu’s choice of words too late. Shuten sighed again.

“Why? What’s with you and him?”

“I don’t want him to be hurt just as much as I don’t want any of you got hurt. It’s just that… I think among you, Zeno would be the easiest to break under the pressure.”

“He can’t die. You said so yourself.”

“I did. I have no way to be certain, it’s just a feeling I have, but… somehow I believe it to be the truth.”

“Then, he won’t break.”

“I afraid he’s already breaking.”

“I think  _you_ are breaking.”

Hiryuu smiled and nodded in agreement before taking another sip of his drink.

“Seiryuu and Hakuryuu are bothered too, for some reason. They’d probably agree with you, which is beyond me.”

“I see… I’ll assure them later. Zeno will not fight on frontline. No matter what, I won’t let him.”

“You’re being stupid.”

“Yes, I suppose it’s like I’m keeping my best shield in a vault. But, as I said, Shuten, I don’t want him to be hurt.”

“You know, I’m on the useless’s side on this, right?”

“And for good reason, yes.”

Still, he’s the King, huh.

What he says go.

How annoying, Shuten thought as he pour the tea to his cup. He gulped the whole cup and continued the conversation as he poured some more.

“Let’s just stop, then.”

“… ha?”

The pot had no more tea. He shrugged and poured liquor from his flask instead.

“You, Seiryuu and Hakuryuu won’t be functional in battle. The useless will distract you and sorry, I’m good at fighting, but I’m not that good to be able to protect all three of you. Also, you’ll insult those men who fight under you at this rate.”

“…”

“Come on. Hakuryuu would probably say stuffs like, we’ve secured our yard, let’s build our house now! Or something like that. Seiryuu seemed to be bored out of his mind too with the fights. I myself want to see what we’ve been fighting for.”

“… Shuten…”

“The useless won’t fight again and won’t bother you about it ever again too. Pretty good deal, isn’t it?”

Shuten raised his own cup. Hiryuu stared at him dazedly for few moment before bursting out laughing.

“Yes. Yes, you’re right.”

He said and bumped their cup together in a toast.

“Why didn’t I think of it sooner, I wonder?”

“That’s because you’re idiotic and senile to add to it.”

“That’s so cruel,” he said as he drank the last of the tea. After that, tears flowed from his eyes again.

Shuten handed him his still unopened flask.

In the end, he still couldn’t see what’s the problem with everyone.

Just that, it’s related to Zeno.

He shrugged it off though.

Well, he’d find out eventually.

 

 


	5. Broken Things

As expected, everyone other than the dragons disagreed.

As expected, since it’s Hiryuu who said it, no one dared to say anything.

As expected, Zeno didn’t seem to be happy about it, despite his utterance of ‘I understand’.

Maybe he got it too. It’s him who caused Hiryuu to want to stop all the fighting.

Although Shuten was the one who pointed it out to him. It surprised him too. To let go of thrilling activity as battling that easily… Well, Hiryuu promised more liquor and more interesting things so he supposed it’s fine.

Although everything was mostly done from Hiryuu castle, and it was boring as hell in there, it’s fine.

It was boring. Shuten thought of leaving so many times. 

Even so, he didn’t.

As he watched Guen playing with baby Yakshi, as he watched Abi just watching from afar with his bird on his shoulder, as he watched Zeno listening with Hiryuu as they took notes to what should and should not be done to care for a kid by the Queen…

Shuten found himself thinking that there’d be nothing more chaotic than being with these people. 

And so he stayed.

It wouldn’t be bad to stay a bit longer, he thought.

* * *

One day, Hiryuu fainted.

Shuten pretended to not feel the sudden change in his presence.

That day, everyone knew that the end would come soon.

Surely they did.

Shuten hurriedly took him to the doctor. He jumped with him in his arms to the infirmary. He said it’s just fatigue. He’d be fine. The doctor said the same thing too.

Hiryuu smiled weakly and apologized for worrying everyone and promised to take better care of his body. The Queen seemed relieved. 

None of the dragons did.

Surely they felt the same thing.

* * *

Few days later, the doctor amended his diagnosis.

He didn’t know what’s his problem was, but he knew that it was a problem. None of the medicine worked. Hiryuu got even weaker and fainted more often, he’s losing his appetite and was practically feverish all the time.

It was so quick, too progressive to be natural, so the doctor feared for an infection.

Hiryuu probably knew something, but he didn’t say anything about it. He just smiled and said that he understood and said that no one should come close to him then, in fear for the others to be infected too.

Shuten knew bullshit when he heard one, but he bit his tongue to not scream out when there’s Yakshi and Queen there already begging him to reconsider. It’d only make things worse.

Then, Zeno said he wouldn’t get sick.

“I’m sturdy. I’ve never gotten sick, haven’t I? In Kai too, I didn’t, right? I’ll be fine. Let me care for you.”

Hiryuu reluctantly let him. 

The mood around everyone had turned to the worst.

Even Zeno, who Shuten believed to have the most annoying persistent smile, had stopped smiling.

Just like back then when Hiryuu stopped doing battles to stop him from asking to fight.

His smile returned back then though. 

This time…

“Maybe not… huh…?”

Like back then, everyone was breaking.

Now, they’re too broken to even fight with each other. 

Shuten was sitting under a plum tree, just watching the red petals falling like it was raining blood as he drank his liquor when a soldier came and reported that in the north there was a rebellion.

Since Hiryuu got sick, there’s been many of those.

He sighed, finished the rest of the liquor in one gulp before standing up and went to get Abi and Guen.

He’s broken too, apparently.

He couldn’t feel excitement in fighting anymore.

* * *

One day, the weak throbbing in his chest disappeared.

Somehow, it’s more painful than when it was still tormenting him.

He looked down to the peaceful looking King laying in a bed of stone, and then to his companions. 

It’s the first time he’d seen Abi cried.

Guen wouldn’t stop asking why.

Zeno was on his knees, apparently too broken to let anything out.

Shuten breathed out.

“… idiotic senile King. I won’t leave you all my ass.”

* * *

Broken things can’t ever be put together again.

That didn’t mean they’d be non-functional though. 

As expected, after Hiryuu’s death, more skirmishes and rebellions happened. To protect the castle and the country Hiryuu founded and loved, Shuten and everyone else fought in battles again.

Just them, the dragon warriors against hundreds.

Just like old times.

It felt great.

He was frustrated, and battling it out was a nice way to vent.

Abi seemed to have thought the same. He took up his sword again, and his monstrous bloodlust rivaled even his outburst from last time.

Guen seemed to have lost his mercy, but Shuten saw no problem in that.

A loud clang resounded, and people screamed out in horror.

On instinct he turned around.

Zeno was standing up, his body drenched in blood. His clothes were tattered. 

But he was… glowing. Glowing gold.

Shuten winced because sun rays hit his eyes, and when his eyes readjusted he realized then what’s the cause of such strange thing.

Once, he had mocked him. Are you sure you’re a dragon warrior, worthless? You have not a scale in you. Hiryuu, Abi and Guen said he was being rude. Zeno had just laughed. 

Everyone stopped fighting and could do nothing but stared.

They had even forgotten that Zeno was there too. Well, even if they hadn’t, surely they were the same as Shuten. Too absorbed in the nostalgic feeling to remember that Zeno wasn’t just there to take them to safety if something wrong was to happen.

He was fighting.

With bloodlust more monstrous than even Abi…

Driving sword into his enemies like Shuten, and enduring his wounds without as much as a groan. 

Zeno dropped his sword and raised his now scaly hand up as if to inspect it. His face didn’t change, still blank and unreadable. 

“… Ou… ryuu…?”

Someone dazedly called him. Like Shuten, he probably too shocked to believe that the one standing there, drenched in blood, was really Zeno. The Zeno from their memories who would cringe and gag at the sight of blood… the one who was the most reluctant to kill…

Zeno glanced at that someone, and said cheerily with cold eyes…

“Look guys, my scales appear!”

And then, just like Guen, he charged at the dumbfounded soldiers seemingly without second thought.

His power had multiplied, obviously. His strength, he seemed to be able to taking down three soldiers at once with just a tug. His jump could only be rivaled in height by Shuten now too.

That’s when Shuten realized the full extent of danger broken things could cause.

He realized too, why Guen said it’s scary. Abi’s words too, why he said that he wouldn’t be able to understand Zeno.

And, Hiryuu… 

As he watched him fought in coldblood, he wondered if what he’s seeing was the real Zeno all along.

* * *

Someone let out that they gained power through drinking the blood of Dragon God. Someone thought that he could gain power through some stupid means like drinking their blood or utilizing the dragon power through their corpses.

Those who heard didn’t realize though that Zeno had power, so he was never targeted. Guen and Shuten had been attacked few times, but it was never something hard to deal.

Abi however, had to deal with something that’s obviously more intricate. He was the main target, probably because he was deemed the easiest to get.

He was ambushed in the palace, when he wasn’t holding his sword. For some reason, no one was around. It was obviously an inside job. He had to use his eyes power, and as expected got paralyzed after killing half of them.

After that, he was taken away.

Zeno was the one who panicked the most. He wanted to run to where they knew Abi was being kept due to their sense of his presence and save him himself.

“I… I promised… I will save him… I can’t… not again, I can’t…!”

He said brokenly as he tried to fight Guen’s grip.

“Idiot. You will stay. We’ll go.”

“But-”

“Think for once in your life, useless! It’s inside job, remember? Leaving the castle with no protection… Think of Yakshi and the Queen!”

He stared at Shuten for a very long moment before nodding and said that he understood.

Nothing happened in the palace during the time Guen and Shuten went to save Abi.

Something happened in his time as a captive which broke Abi even more.

Zeno asked what happened, screamed the question out to be exact, apparently even in one glance he knew that Abi was crumbling, almost at the point of no return.

Guen wouldn’t tell him, for some reason.

Shuten felt it wrong to tell too, and so he stayed quiet.

* * *

Abi shut himself in Hiryuu’s mausoleum. He covered his eyes and just stayed there.

Sometimes he’d cry.

Sometimes he’d just sit against the stone, looking up to the ceiling seemingly out of it.

Zeno was the only one who dared to come to him. Shuten thought leaving him alone would be for the best, and Guen was afraid he’d trigger something and make him even worse.

Zeno’s smile was back again, Shuten didn’t know how. 

He watched as with his annoying looking smile, Zeno tried to coax Seiryuu to eat. To look out to the garden to enjoy the air or listen the song of birds celebrating the change of season. To see Yakshi because he missed his cool uncle.

Abi would listen to him, sometimes.

Most of the time, he’d just cry though.

“Hey, Hakuryuu…”

Shuten made the tea everyone else despised save for Hiryuu, and handed one cup to Guen. He looked down to it in disgust, as expected, and it managed to amuse him enough to crack a smile.

Back then, he thought that chaos could only be found with these people, didn’t he? Back then, he thought it wouldn’t be bad to stay for a bit longer, didn’t he?

Idiot, he should have left earlier.

“Let’s stop.”

 

 


	6. Heaven Retribution

Long ago, Zeno promised something.

“I can’t do much, but I’ll protect you! So don’t worry, when you’re paralyzed, I’ll bring you to safety without fail!”

True to his words, he always did. Even at the end of battle, Abi would always reprimand him for doing so, because he was so damn reckless and it was frustrating to be so helpless and unable to do a thing when he watched Zeno run to him with soldiers chasing him.

Until yesterday, that was. Abi couldn’t remember though. For the first time in a long time, he had fainted after all.

“I’m sorry… Seiryuu… I’m sorry.”

He bowed his head low and begged for forgiveness, even though there was nothing to forgive. 

“What are you grovelling for? It’s an eyesore. Stop it.”

“I… I wanted to fight.”

“Don’t you always?”

“Yeah, but… But I…”

Apparently, on the battle the day before, Shuten had to tell him to take Abi to safety when he fainted after unleashing his eye power. 

It seemed as if he’d just received heaven retribution. He realized that his regenerative power was better than expected, and Abi knew that his conclusion included a lot of other what-ifs.

Cruel what-ifs, that Hiryuu had confirmed to be most likely true. Not to Zeno though, he’s still uninformed. Probably would stay that way. He didn’t think anyone could bring themselves to talk to Zeno about it.

Abi wondered if Zeno was thinking those what-ifs as punishment. 

“… I’ve never liked you saving me. I thought I’ve made myself clear on that.”

“I promised nevertheless.”

“I don’t remember agreeing to it.”

“It was a promise to myself, so your agreement has nothing to do with it.”

How cheeky. But it’s an expected response. 

“Then, why are you apologizing to me?”

“Because…”

Zeno stopped and bit his lip. 

“If you can’t forgive yourself, what good will my words do?”

There’s nothing to forgive.

So, Abi didn’t forgive anything.

Sometime later, he wondered if he should have said he forgave him.

* * *

Not that it’d change anything.

Zeno wouldn’t die even if he did say he forgive him.

* * *

Zeno apologized again.

This time more than before.

“I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry…”

He held Abi tightly and kept on apologizing, and Abi could feel his shoulder getting wet. Zeno was crying.

“… it’s… not…”

Like before, it’s not Zeno’s fault.

He wanted to say it clearly this time. It’s not his fault, so there’s nothing to forgive. So stop feeling bad and just be annoying as always.

Abi wanted to say it so badly, and yet he couldn’t finish his sentence. 

He remembered calling out to Zeno. To everyone else too. To anyone, even to the late Hiryuu. There were so many, and he wasn’t holding his sword, and he was used to have someone on his back now, and…

No one came. 

Guen and Shuten came too late.

Everyone said that not a day had passed since he was captured, but it felt like an eternity. 

He raised his hands shakily and held Zeno back.

“I… called… for you…”

“I’m sorry…”

“You… didn’t come… You never… came…”

“I’m sorry… I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry…”

It’s not Zeno’s fault.

There’s nothing to forgive.

It’s his own fault to not have his weapon. It’s his own fault to be so careless. It’s his own fault to have lost his edge. 

And yet, there’s a part of him that blamed Zeno. That cursed him. That prayed for him to suffer the same way he had and more.

Even though he’d known from the start that such fate was waiting for Zeno, even without his curse.

Back then, he’d wished to understand him. To know the pain of feeling helpless due to his own power and wanting nothing but to be rid of it because for fuck sake this wasn’t what he asked for…

“I’m… sorry…”

He’d known it’s a terrible feeling, and yet…

It’s over, someone had told him. It’s over, it’s over… Even though it didn’t feel like it had, it’s over.

It’s over, and yet…

* * *

Zeno didn’t let go for a long time.

Someone asked him to let go though, and he reluctantly did.

He asked Abi to move to his room.

Abi remembered nodding. He remembered looking up. He remembered meeting people’s gazes.

Eyes were on him. 

Just like those people.

Abi screamed.

* * *

Zeno smiled as he brought him food, all of them were his favorites . 

He smiled as he told him how beautiful the snow covered garden was.

He smiled as he asked him to listen to the song of birds, even though Abi could only hear cranes calling each other noisily and Zeno knew he found their voice to be as grating as Shuten’s.

He smiled annoyingly like he used to. 

At one point, Abi raised his hand and touched his face. Zeno stiffened but didn’t move and let him. He closed his eyes though and was trembling slightly.

“How… can you…?”

“I don’t know.”

“I’m… I can’t… I-”

“Yeah. I understand.”

Zeno touched his hand and pressed gently. 

“I’m surprised I can still act normal too.”

Abi believed him.

He’d only believe Zeno on that subject, he figured.

* * *

Shuten came.

He said he and Guen had decided to leave.

Abi nodded in acknowledgement dazedly.

He just said when he’s going. He didn’t say nor ask anything else.

He stopped on his way out though.

“… Ouryuu won’t join us.”

Abi nodded again.

Somehow he could understand why.

* * *

Zeno apologized again.

“If you’re paralyzed again in the future… I won’t be there…”

Abi nodded.

“I’m sorry… I’m sorry, Seiryuu. I’m so sorry…”

This time too, Abi knew that what Zeno wanted wasn’t forgiveness from him. 

“If you can’t… forgive yourself.. what good will… my words do?”

* * *

Zeno understood what Abi wanted, as expected. What to say to give illusion of that too.

“Abi.”

Abi had decided to stop crying, but he couldn’t hold the tears back. It’s been so long, too long since his name was last used to call him. It’s been so long since he’s seen as a human.

“Abi.”

“Abi-chan.”

“Don’t attach childish thing to my name!”

He froze, surprised of his own outburst. Everyone seemed relieved. He returned their smiles.

Guen pulled them together then. He said some incredibly cheesy things. 

Zeno listened with unreadable expression. 

Abi closed his eyes and felt his hands trembling.

As Shuten would say, he knew bullshit when he heard one.

* * *

“When are you going to stop following me?”

Days had passed, and when he looked back, Hiryuu Castle couldn’t be seen anymore. Abi sighed and looked up. 

“I’ll give you three second before I paralyze you,” he said as he tugged his blindfold, to show that he meant what he said.

Someone scoffed and jumped from one of a particularly tall tree’s branches. He landed with a loud thud. The wind made his long hair and cape flowed like banner.

“Someone has to look after the weakling.”

Shuten grinned as he brushed the snow on his shoulders. 

“I need no babysitter,” Abi snarled.

“Sure, sure. Abi-chan is all grown up. How admirable.”

Abi threw a snowball at him and hit him squarely in the face. 

“… or not,” Shuten growled and faster than Abi’s eyes could follow he kicked the ground, making the snow hit him from the force.

And then they both just stared at each other with narrowed eyes. Shuten’s grip on his spear had tightened. Abi went to his sword.

But then, Shuten laughed. Abi tensed in surprise.

“Well, I worried over nothing, I guess. Who’d have thought. The pompous brat can survive in the wild on his own. World end must be near.“

“… it’s not me you should be worrying about.”

“Oh, I know. I’ve realized what you and Guen meant about him too. I know the deal now. He’s immortal, isn’t he? Unchanging, undying, and doomed to stay that way until gods-know-when. Even less of a human than us. That’s what made you all unhappy.”

Shuten walked closer to him, and his face seemed so serious.

“Abi, clear one thing up for me.”

“… what?”

“I asked to stop this farce, but is it really over?”

Abi sheathed his sword after few moment of contemplation. He thought of Shuten’s words, of Zeno in the palace, and of Guen who’s probably returning to his village.

He looked up, and for an instant it’s as if he could see even the heaven.

It’s as if he could see Hiryuu in the sky, sadly smiling and shaking his head.

“I want to pretend that it has.”

Abi settled with those, and Shuten sighed in understanding.

“When the ending comes, can Guen’s stupid promise be fulfilled?”

Abi tilted his head slightly and smirked. As expected huh. Among them, the flighty and unrestrained Ryokuryuu was the one who’s attached the strongest to the group. Shuten apparently could somewhat understand what went inside Abi’s mind, as if his scowl wasn’t enough of an indication, but he said nothing and just stood as he waited for Abi’s answer.

“If it can’t, I’ll personally beat the crap out of that dumb King. And his dragon friends.”

Shuten blinked in surprise before chuckling himself.

"Hell hath no fury like a Seiryuu scorned.”

“Where the hell did that come from?”

“Your poor victims. You know, the ones you crippled? It’s a compliment.”

Shuten threw a flask of his liquor to him, which he caught at ease.

“So I guess, see you soon?”

“… yeah. See you.”

Shuten was already gone before he knew it.

 

 


End file.
